Scarred Guilty
by BlackRose404
Summary: Killua got his girlfriend's twin sister pregnant! What will he do? Could he face this thing alone especially when she tries to kill him once in a while. How would he get through this if his family finds out? and what is Irumi and Hisoka up to now? Read an
1. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter or any of its characters, elements, etc. They belong to their creator Mr. Yoshihiro Togashi. However, The Gale sisters (Zenari, Kim, and Gean), and other minor characters and details, are authentically the result of my brain storming so if to your knowledge I may be committing plagiarism in any way, I do apologize whole-heartedly and please do inform this innocent novice author. Thank You!

Notes: Characters:        Killua- 18 yrs. Old

                                    Gon, Gean, Kim- 15 yrs. Old

Scarred Guilty

By: Zenari Gail

Chapter 1: Nightmare

"Zenari, I'm worried about Kim. She won't eat or sleep and she's been vomiting quite often lately. I'm afraid there might be something wrong with her, but she won't tell me anything!" cried 15-year old Geanalyn Gale to her older sister.

* * *

Cuddling up on her bed, her face buried under her pillows, Kim began a little sob which slowly turned into bellows.

"How could this have happened to me? It can't be possible! Am I really…? But whichever it is, I can't hide it forever. Soon I'll have to tell them, but right now, I am not ready to face the truth and tell them everything."

//flashback//

(slap) "Killua, what have you done tom my sister!" Kim screamed clutching Killua by the collar of his shirt.

At this, Killua could only stare at Kim. "Geanalyn" he uttered under his breath.

"I entrusted Gean to you! I trusted you to take care of my precious twin sister and you failed. You heartless bastard, what nerve you've got for hurting her and dumping her for no reason and you…"

But before she could say anything more, Killua grabs her and takes her into his arms, hugging her tightly as if afraid of letting go and loosing her.

"Killua, let go of me!" she screams, trying to get free. "NO!!!"

//…//

"You're going to pay for what you did to me! Pay dearly with your life! Nothing will save you from your sin. I'm not going to stop until I see your cold and lifeless body with your heart on my bare hands. I swear it!

* * *

"Kim, Kim, its Zenari. Please open the door!" called the eldest Gale sibling through the other side of Kim's door.

-No answer-

"Look, I know you probably feel really very sick and want some rest but please open the door. You need to see a doctor! Kim…"

-Still no answer-

"Kim, If you don't open the door right now, I'm coming in whether you like it or not!" she threatened with a spare key on her hand.

One, two, three, but still no answer came. Zenari had no choice but to open the door on her own but to her surprise, no Kim lay clumped on the bed, nor in any part of the room for that matter. But there was the open window with the purple silk curtain fluttering in the chilly night breeze…

To be continued…

Author's note: So, how was it? Kind of short but… I think I'll let you judge. If you want to know a little background on the 'never heard' characters, just read "Hunter X Chronicles". By the way, I apologize for not having updated my other fics. I didn't have time to write until recently. Don't worry, Forbidden by Immortality's story version is coming out soon!


	2. Puzzled

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter or any of its characters, elements, etc. They belong to their creator Mr. Yoshihiro Togashi. However, The Gale sisters (Zenari, Kim, and Gean), and other minor characters and details, are authentically the result of my brain storming so if to your knowledge I may be committing plagiarism in any way, I do apologize whole-heartedly and please do inform this innocent novice author, me. Thank You!

Scarred Guilty

By: Zenari Gail

Chapter 2: Puzzled

"Hey Killua, it's been almost a month now and you still haven't budged an inch from your bed!?" cried the raven-haired boy to his white-haired buddy who was snoring soundly. "Wake up you lazy bum! Are you just gonna lay down there and wait till your life passes you by?"

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" came the cold reply of the young assassin.

"You're still in a bad mood? Damn it, Killua, we're all worried about you you know! Yeah, so we're all supposed to be cold-hearted blacklist hunters but hey, you're our friend! What's happening to you, man?! You never tell me, ME, your _bestfriend, _anything anymore! Come on, man?

"Look, Gon, will you just shut up!" screamed the pissed off Killua. "I don't know, okay? I don't know what's wrong with me either! My chest is throbbing, my head aches, I can't sleep at night, and I don't have a fuck'n clue why! I just… I just need some fresh air and some time alone." Said he, rising up to his feet, putting on a jacket he grabbed from a nearby chair and motions for the door.

"Should I come with you? I mean, you are gonna be okay, right?"

"Gon, I'm 18. I'm an assassin for crying out loud! I can take care of myself. I'll just need some time to think. I'll be back before dark."

* * *

A little shiver runs down through Killua's spine as the chilly night breeze blows by. It was already 9:00 in the evening yet he still finds himself strolling through the back alleys of York Shin City. All seemed perfectly well and peaceful until suddenly, out of nowhere, a shuriken zips by barely scratching him by the face.

"I finally found you, you son of a bitch!"

Then another shuriken zooms towards the clueless lad but luckily, he was able to avoid it just in the nick of time and carefully grabbing it by two fingers, he flings it back towards the direction it possibly could have come from in the shadows of the alley. And as to avoid the unexpected counter-attack, Killua's assailant was forced to tumble out of harm's way and into the open, right beneath his feet.

"Kim!?" he blurts out, astonished." Look, Kim, I don't know what you are doing but you can't just go around throwing sharp objects at unexpecting people. Fortunately for you, I was no ordinary passerby."

But then without warning, she attempts to stab him with a concealed weapon she pulled out from under her shirt and as fast as his skills would permit him, Killua grabs her hand, twists it and forces her to let go of her deadly weapon.

* * *

Though helpless, like a spider caught in its own web, Kim still could not hold back a snub little laugh.

"You bastard! Still playing innocent, are we? But are you really?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Go to hell! Don't tell me you could even dare to forget what you did to me! You damn snake!"

"What!?"

"Oh, yes! Did you enjoy taking my dignity? I'm sure you did!"

"What are you talking about6!?"

"Still playing dumb? Maybe that wound I gave you on your shoulder might shed some light."

"A wound…?"

And sneaking a little peek at his shoulder, he finds a fleshy little scar perhaps made a few weeks ago.

"NO!"

//flashback//

A girl struggling in his arms but refuses to let go… Then, a sharp piece of glass… a bloody wound on the shoulder…

To be continued…

Author's Notes: Okay… Is it just me or does Gon sound like an overprotective parent? Sorry guys if it took me so long to update. This has actually been sitting on my desk for the past three weeks but I never got the chance to upload. Sorry! I'm just glad that exams are over. Now, I can finally concentrate on my fics. Yey! Review please! Baka mawalan ako ng gana na sumulat paghindi kayo magreview. Sige ka! =)


	3. Sinned

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter or any of its characters, elements, etc. They belong to their creator Mr. Yoshihiro Togashi. However, The Gale sisters (Zenari, Kim, and Gean), and other minor characters and details, are authentically the result of my brain storming so if to your knowledge I may be committing plagiarism in any way, I do apologize whole-heartedly and please do inform this innocent novice author, me. Thank You!

Hey people!!! I just realized I made a mistake!!! Killua is 16 here not 18!

Scarred Guilty

By: Zenari Gail

Chapter 3: Sinned

//flashback//

            A girl and a boy arguing. She furiously grabs him by the collar but to her surprise, he returns her hurtful gesture with his arms closing round her. His lips against her neck and whispering something to her ear, drags her down to the floor and quickly tears her clothes open. She tries to break free from his powerful grip but finds that she is just not strong enough. As a last resort, she grabs a piece of broken glass from a vase they had knocked over in the process, and stabs him in the shoulder. Despite her cries and forceful acts to free herself, he still would not let go and continues to do his thing just as if in a trance. And with a sly smile on his face, he whispers… "You're mine."

// ….. //

"It can't be possible! I wouldn't… I couldn't have done such a thing! You have to be mistaken!" yells Killua, hysterical.

(Slap) "How could you say that right now!? You bastard! How could you say that especially with this abomination growing inside of me!?"

"Kim…"

"How could I face my family like this!? How could I live life like this! I have no face to show my Zenari. I can't imagine what grandmother would do to me. I have no one to turn to. I have nothing now and it's all because of you!" she screamed, clutching his neck and desperately trying to squeeze the life out of him.

But Killua wouldn't let her kill him right then and there and taking her hand by his, he turns her hand away from his neck and again, closes his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Ah let go of me! You have no shame! Unhand me!!!"

And with teary eyes, he whispers… "I'm so sorry" and pushing a poisoned needle on a specific point on the back of her neck, makes her loose consciousness. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to do either but if it is really my fault… I'll take care of you. But right now…

With one twist, he flings her on his back and with a heavy heart, carries her away…

Meanwhile, on the roof of the nearby building, two men look on below. The taller man crouching on the right tosses a card towards his long-haired companion. 

"That was pretty interesting." he says with a giggle.

"Having fun?" the long-haired man replies, dodging.

"Just what _are_ you trying to do?" 

The other snickers, stands up and retorts "The bait is laid, the pawns are set, and now… the game is about to begin..."

To be continued…

Author's Note: Ugh… confusing…???

Okay… If the last chapter was sitting and waiting for three weeks… well, this one has been on my desk for three months now! Gomenasai minna! Its just that I've been preoccupied lately. Hope you understand! =)


	4. Worry

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter or any of its characters, elements, etc. They belong to their creator Mr. Yoshihiro Togashi. However, The Gale sisters (Zenari, Kim, and Gean), and other minor characters and details, are authentically the result of my brain storming so if to your knowledge I may be committing plagiarism in any way, I do apologize whole-heartedly and please do inform this innocent novice author, me. Thank You!

Scarred Guilty

By: Zenari Gail

Chapter 3: Worry

            Kim awakens and finds herself lying on a bed in what looks to be a hotel room. She tries to lift herself up but finding no strength to do so, fell back unto the pillow.

"So, you're already awake." came a voice from behind her.

She slowly turns her head and discovers Killua putting on his shirt.

-silence-

"I can understand why you're just looking at me like that. Don't worry, I didn't do anything to you. Well, maybe except give you something to calm you down. That explains why it's so hard to move around. No worries though…" said he, turning his back from her. "It won't hurt the baby or anything."

"I wish it would!"

"What!?" turning around to face her.

"I don't want this baby! You should've just killed me."

"But Kim…"

"I should never have trusted you in the first place. Not for me, not for Gean."

At the mention of Gean's name, Killua couldn't help himself but obey his instincts. He turned and headed straight for the door but before he could turn the handle…

"You're still in-love with her, aren't you?" questioned Kim in a low whisper but with a clear serious expression. 

Killua couldn't answer

"Then why? Why did you do all this? Why did you leave her? Why did you…"

"I don't know! I really don't. All I know is I'm going to take care of you and like it or not, I'm not gonna let you kill yourself."

* * *

"Have you found him yet!?" bursted Gon as Leorio and Kurapika entered the apartment. "He said he was only going for a walk but he still hasn't returned and we've practically searched half of the city."

"Gon, calm down. Don't worry so much. Who knows, he might've gotten drunk and lost his way home" tried Leorio.

"If he was just drunk, he would've gotten back here hours ago! That only proves there was something terrible that has happened to him! Where could that damn jerk be!?" screamed Gon.

"Nice going Leorio. You just made it worse." whispered Kurapika to the other man. "Like he said, don't worry Gon! He's an assassin and further more, he's a Zoldik. We can be assured that his family taught him well enough to protect himself from any kind of predicament."

"But…" stammered Gon." Well, I guess you're right. But I just can't help thinking that my sick bestfriend is roaming about the unfamiliar streets of York Shin all alone and probably hungry by now with no money and no cell phone!"

"Wait a minute, he left his cell phone?" Kurapika interrupted.

"Yeah" said Gon, reaching into his jacket. "It's right here in my…"

_Beep beep beep_

As if on cue, Killua's cell phone starts ringing. Though a bit surprised by the timing, Gon almost drops Killua's cell but instantly recovers and no sooner answers it.

"Kirua, have you seen my sister?" cried a small feminine voice from the other line. "She's gone and we can't find her and I don't know who else to turn to and…"

"She's missing too!?" exclaimed Gon.

"Gon?... What do you mean?! Where's Kirua?!"

To be Continued…

Author's Note: Umm… hehehe… I really don't know where I got that idea! But it'll become yummy in the next few chapters I assure you. Just give it some time to cook. 

Mahilig talaga ako sa mga tuldok ano!? =)


End file.
